Desperation
by OneSmuttyGleek
Summary: What happens when Quinn asks Santana to hold her pee in all day? WATERSPORTS! Quinntana. Don't like don't read.


Santana had to pee so badly. She didn't know why she even agreed to this. Most likely because Quinn asked her to, and if Quinn wanted something she got it. Santana squirmed in her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs, anything to relieve the pressure. The day before Quinn asked Santana to hold her pee for an entire day, saying it would make for an amazing orgasm afterwards. It was a fetish of Quinn's, water sports that is. Santana knew that, and she was open to the idea so she agreed. She just didn't realize that it would be this painful. She drank 32 oz. of water that morning and continued to drink more throughout the day. Now they were sitting in their shared English class counting the seconds until the final bell rang. Quinn smirked as she looked over at her girlfriend. She knew she had to be throbbing and trembling with the need to piss. Quinn felt herself getting wet at the idea. She waited until the bell rang to get up and go to where Santana was sitting. "You know they say if you think about sex, it'll help you hold your pee." The blonde husked in her girlfriend's ear. Santana groaned and cupped herself as a way to hold everything in.

The whole car ride back to Quinn's house was spent with Quinn constantly drinking water, while Santana was cupping her crotch, grinding into it to relieve the pressure on her bladder, and to get herself turned on, maybe if she was horny she wouldn't need to pee as bad. Once in the Fabray house they changed out of their uniforms and into something more comfortable. Quinn wearing a tank top and her favorite pj shorts, yellow with lambs on them. They were Santana's favorite too, they just barely covered Quinn's ass. Santana settled for dark grey leggings and a black hoodie. She usually stayed cold while Quinn was always hot. "Babeeee can I please go to the bathroom?" Santana whined. Quinn shook her head. "Not yet baby. Relax. I wanna watch a movie."

The whole time they watched the movie Santana spent it grinding her pussy into the couch, or into Quinn's leg. Quinn was well aware of this. Once the movie was over she slipped her hands into Santana's leggings, not surprised that she forewent underwear, she hated it. She ran her fingers through her little strip of hair. The landing strip she found oh so adorable. She circled her clit biting her lip at the wetness she found there. She pinched the little nub, then rubbed it the way she knew Santana liked it. Santana moaned, rocking herself into Quinn's hand. Quinn slipped two fingers into her pussy and used her thumb to work her clit. Santana full on rode her hand, her need to piss completely forgotten. Quinn's own clit was throbbing. She used her other hand the push her shorts and underwear to the side and ground her clit into the couch. "Fuck Q I'm cumming!" Quinn quickened her pace and helped Santana ride out her orgasm, her own pussy clenching with want. She pulled her cum soaked fingers out of Santana's pussy and pushed them inside of her own. Santana moaned at the thought of her cum inside of Quinn. Quinn came her pussy contracting around her fingers. She took her fingers out and sucked them clean, her eyes rolling back at the taste of their mixed cum. Santana kissed her hard. "I wanted to taste too." She smirked then pouted. "Baby I really really have to go. Please can I go? You made me cum and it felt so good. Please." Quinn stayed quiet and led her up to the bathroom.

Santana got excited hoping she'd finally get to take a piss. She was wrong. Quinn sat Santana down across from the toilet. She stripped off her shorts and underwear and sat on the toilet. She spread her legs exposing her still dripping wet, pink pussy. Her clit was poking out through her pussy lips. She opened her pussy lips for Santana to see her urethra and her pussy hole. "Suck my clit." Santana nodded and sucked the engorged nub into her mouth. She sucked on it hard, flicking her tongue over it. Soon enough Quinn was cumming. Santana sat back against the wall and watched Quinn's pussy contract. She loved watching it do that. Quinn came down from her orgasm and started to pee. Santana watched that too admiring how it streamed out. She was disappointed to see it stop. Quinn finished her bathroom needs and made her way back to her bedroom. By now Santana could feel her body begging her to pee. She got up and went to Quinn to ask her again. She again said no.

Two more hours passed and Santana was getting desperate. She was now begging Quinn. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't care that she was crying. Quinn was getting more turned on by it and before she could finishing telling her that she could use the bathroom, Santana was pissing her pants. The grey leggings now becoming sheer and exposing her bare pussy and her ass. She was sitting on the bed and spread her legs even more for Quinn to get a better view as her piss streamed out warming her thighs. Quinn bit her lip watching. When Santana finally stopped she was extremely turned on. "Fuck. That feels so good baby. Oh my god." She gasped as Quinn tore a hole in her leggings right in the crotch. Her fat pussy lips sticking out of the hole. Her pussy was red and spread her hard clit making its appearance. Before she knew it Quinn was sucking on her pussy lips, she licked through her wet folds enjoying the tangy and sweet taste. She sucked her clit into her mouth playing with it with her tongue. She slid her tongue all the way into her slit and fucked her hard. Santana was writhing, humping her face. Santana rubbed at her own clit and came hard. Her pussy released her squirt into Quinn's mouth. Quinn creamed her panties just from that alone.


End file.
